


Who needs labels?

by Jimmybean



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmybean/pseuds/Jimmybean
Summary: A collection of one shots I write about Even/Isak. I hope you all enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jonas finds out that Daddy- doesn't necessarily mean Dad.

Jonas had been using Isak’s phone to text Eva when another text popped up. It was from “Daddy”, and it took him 0.2 seconds to become curious and open it, reading it over. It said that he was lying down and thinking of Isak, something that didn’t seem at all odd to him. Of course he was oblivious. 

“Isak, your dad texted you and said he was lying down for a bit-” he could see his friends face go from pale to a dark red in just a brief second.

“That’s not my dad, Jonas.” Isak all but squeaks out and he feels himself dissolve into laughter, the kind that makes your ribs ache hotly from the force of it. 

“Daddy Even-” Jonas teased him, slugging him gently in the shoulder. Isak looks absolutely mortified. 

“If you tell anyone.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me-” He looked down at the second text mid sentence and adds with a voice full of mirth, “Baby boy.”


	2. The boy with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy thing analyzing and adding in that they met before the first day Even attended Nissen (please correct me if i'm wrong on that!)

He was the boy with eyes like the sky. He was the boy with golden pale hair as soft as a cat's fur. His smile is wide and it's everywhere on his face when he does it, in his eyes and in his voice. Isak thinks that he could hear him smile he couldn't see it . It's no surprise that this is the one who managed to lure him in, who helped him come out of the wretched closet he was hiding in. Even Bech Næsheim had done so much for him, the boy with the ability to make his heart **love**. 

 

The surprise is that they've met before. Even lazily murmurs that the reason he transferred to Nissen was because of Isak. They'd attended the same party over the summer, and had even chatted for a while. Isak tries to remember but figures he must have been too drunk or stoned- maybe both. 

 

He was a guy with a bright red beanie that covered his curly blonde locks, with dark eyes that reminded him of space; the dark blue and glimmer in his eyes reminded him of a particular constellation in general. His smile is soft and gentle, it's rare but ever so pleasant to see. Even thinks that anyone could fall in love with that smile, so it's really not a surprise at all that he falls head over heels for Isak _Valtersen._

 

The surprise is that he falls so hopelessly, too far too quick that he admits to Isak he was scared. He was scared because he feels like such a burden when he gets manic or down, he was scared because he wanted to be someone Isak would be proud of.   


 

Isak whispers in his ear late at night that he's already proud of him when he thinks Even is asleep.

 

Even's not asleep.


End file.
